


Of the Ash and Snow

by Pinnacle of Failure (Cromirn)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Journal, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromirn/pseuds/Pinnacle%20of%20Failure
Summary: Jenassa thought that Niliaphyno was a regular patron, someone who would take her through some dungeons or whatever, but she never thought that she was supposed to last for the long run. From Skyrim to Solstheim and back again, Janessa knows that she either made a mistake or Azura herself had blessed her with a wonderful companion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My dunmer character that I just made, n I'm so happy that this was so easy to write lol
> 
> Even though its short, I'll probably be able to get more chapters out faster than the one with Ysonna tho
> 
> This story goes by Jenassa's point of view, I know that some day I'll make one from Nilia's point of view, but that day is not today

**1**

A new patron, a new journal. I know the drill, as I always have. For 500 septims I have been hired as an extra hand for one like me, Niliaphyno. I haven’t been hired by another dunmer. This shall be interesting.

**4**

She is more interesting than I thought. Already have we gone through a couple of caves and hideouts, taking down whatever runs our way. Niliaphyno’s capabilities do not match with mine, but she has proven interesting enough.

Niliaphyno is a storm mage. She is decent with her skills, although they could do some major improvements. She knows this too, as she always talks about going to the College of Winterhold, and wondering what kinds of spells they have. Alchemy can be a dangerous thing to play with, but she seems to have a few things down with it. Niliaphyno mostly makes Magicka replenishing potions, but she has also made me a few health potions, though I am unsure if she wants me to carry them for her. The only thing she wears is a black mage robe, apparently enchanted. I hope she knows how fragile those things are in battle. She doesn’t carry much on her, only a few potions, a dagger, any ingredients she finds, and books. 

She likes books.

A lot.

**6**

Apparently, Niliaphyno comes from Solstheim. Born and raised there, only in Skyrim for a few acquaintances. She says that she plans on going there again, to help with the ‘ash spawn’ problem there; whatever they are. She had to buy some extra ingredients, claiming that they were hard to come by in Solstheim and will easily sell for twice their original value.

She also has a tendency to charge into battle and then fade back out to the sidelines, using her lightning to push them back. This is a dangerous method, but it seems to work for her. She will end up dead soon, and I have wasted good money for this journal.

**7**

Ash spawn are terrible, terrible creatures. They ash more than a heavy smoker, and they burn brighter than anything I’ve ever seen. One burnt through her flimsy mage robe, and her novice level healing spell could only do so much. Hopefully, we don’t meet anything else in this wasteland before we get back to Raven Rock, she can only do so much in this state.

**8**

She has been told to rest for a few days, but she doesn't want to. Only an hour after Aphia, the dunmer who helped Niliaphyno, sent off, she’s already out of bed, saying that she’s had worse. 

I hope she’s lying.

**10**

I’ve been with Niliaphyno for ten days, and I’ve already had enough. The money proves well, and she gives me the finest weapons that we find in our travels. She’s given me more health potions and explained that they are a little worse than the last ones, but they are something. So they were for me.

She’s still supposed to be on bed rest, but she doesn’t listen. 

**11**

She has a permanent place in an inn, apparently helping the owner out once or twice. He is… nice enough, and I have nothing else to say. There are two others who are close, but they are bounded like Niliaphyno and I, as employer and employee. There is another man dressed in chitin light armor, and he and Niliaphyno seem close enough. 

She has more books in her room.

**16**

Niliaphyno is better and tells me she plans on raiding an abandoned fort in a few days.

**17**

She has made a total of 37 Magicka potions, buying supplies from a few merchants.

**18**

More potions are made, this time health potions for her and I, and a few poisons for myself. 

**19**

Today she has us leaving for the fort. It should be easy

**20**

It was not easy. Ash spawn was there, and I was not prepared. Thank Azura that Niliaphyno was, and had a few staffs brought along with her when she ran out of her Magicka potions. She is unharmed, as am I, but I am tired and do not think I’ll like to come back to Solstheim again. Niliaphyno says that we are to go back to Skyrim, and I have never felt such a relief before. Maybe while I am there I’ll try and eat the snow, because Azura knows that I will never want to leave again.


	2. Chapter 2

25

We are finally back to Skyrim, at the docks of Windhelm. As much as I hate this place, it seems that Niliaphyno enjoys it. The grey district is her favorite, and she knows a lot of the people here. Niliaphyno says that we will be staying here for a few days, then we’re off to clear out some branch of a bandit hive. There is nothing more interesting as watching as Niliaphyno strikes down the enemy as they rush towards her. 

29

I sit here with blood smeared across my face, the warm liquid tingling as Niliaphyno’s storm magic still surges through. It was a success, much better than what happened in Solstheim. It feels that her magik is getting stronger, by the rate of how quickly she an pull out a few lighting bolts without having to charge back up with a potion or whatever. Niliaphyno says that lightning strikes are one of the harder for her to do than the regular sparks that she can throw around. But it isn’t as bad as a lightning cloak. She says that it can be very draining.

34

We’re somewhere outside Winterhold, at the Shrine of Azura. It’s been a while since I have been here, and I feel… bad about it. Ashamed. Niliaphyno tells me of all of these adventures that she been on for Neloth. She says that he is the worst Master, but he means well. And is a great source of knowledge on Morrowind and Telvanni culture. I could understand the Morrowind part, but the Telvanni? At the time I wasn’t focusing on what she was saying and more on the glory that is Lady Azura, but her words still stick in my mind.

35

She says that she is a Telvanni noble. She is uncertain of her bloodline, but she knows that she is Telvanni, and that Neloth is the one to certify her as a noble. Niliaphyno is either really lucky, or she is really clever, To be able to use a man like Neloth… I wonder of what things she can say to a Jarl and I wonder of the out come.

But… A noble

This monster of a dunmer is a noble.

37

Niliaphyno says that she has to go back to Solstheim. Apparently a First Counselor needs her help. I haven’t told her about her Telvanni heritage, or about how she became a noble of Morrowind, but I am getting suspicious of how she knows so many high ranking men. Niliaphyno says that she doesn’t plan on leaving for Solstheim for another few weeks, but the wording of the letter was confusing to her.

When she sleeps tonight I will look at the letter.

38

There was nothing concerning about the letter. It wasn’t even from the First Counselor, but instead from a ‘Captain Veleth’. Maybe she’s into some weird stuff. I remember when I had another patron who was into something like that, but he never had me do any of that, understanding of what I desired in a significant other, or even someone to warm the bed for a night or so. 

53

Forgot my journal under a bed in the ship that took us to Solstheim. The captain was nice enough to hold it for me until he could find me again. He didn’t mention reading this, though, but there’s nothing important in here to be of concern.

In the time that I was away from journaling, we just had to deal with some Hlaalu supportivists that were trying to kill the first counsellor. In payment Nilia was handed 2000 septims and the keys to the Severin’s Manor. It’s a nice place, and Nilia says that I can have the spare room. 

Speaking of the change of names… Nilia says that calling her her full name like that is too much, and she’d rather have me call her Nilia. Shorter for the tongue, but still uniquely her.

We’re on our way back to Skyrim, with a new intent in mind. I am starting to think that she doesn’t know how to cool off long enough for any of us to take a break.

57

Back in Skyrim, heading north for Winterhold.

60

We’re at the Frostmere inn in Winterhold, and Nilia seems to be sleeping a lot more than usual. Maybe it’s the cold that’s getting to her, but the Nords here don’t do her any justice. They say that an ill dunmer like her is an omen, but she says that they are just jack asses. Their reasonings are futile, but their fathom to us only increases when they see that she’s here for the college.

61

Nilia is in the college, and she says that while she’s doing her studies that I can go. I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I will stay close for now.


End file.
